My Left Side
by DavenportCullenForemanVey
Summary: Sara Morgan has always had a normal life, until she's almost killed by a vampire.
1. running

My Left Side

_This is my first Twilight fanfic. I hope you like it!_

Running. I was running. I was no match for what was behind me. I didn't know what I was running from, but it wasn't normal. _Faster, run faster!_ I thought to myself. It didn't work. I seemed to be getting slower, slower, and slower. Then, all of a sudden, I got pinned to the ground.

I saw the attacker's face. It was a blonde girl with a hooded cloak. Her necklace had a huge "V" as the pendant. Her eyes were bright red. Pain rushed through my body. It was unbearable. Then, someone collided with her. It was so fast I only felt the wind.

The next thing I knew, I was burning. I was straining to breathe. I was dying. Just about five seconds after it started, it stopped. Then, a different kind of burning went through me. It was just as painful. It was scalding hot. I passed out.

That was the last moment of my normal life.

**Well, that was the prologue. I'm sorry it was so short, but this is just the beginning of the story, I promise I will give you longer chapters in the future.**


	2. shocking news

Shocking News

**So I finally decided to give you guys chapter two! Sorry it took so long. I've been really busy.**

I wake up with burning in my throat. When I am focused enough to look around, I realize I'm not in my house. Who took me here? I call out. "Carlisle!" Where did _that _come from? Who's Carlisle? What's going on? I need an explanation. _Now._

A blonde man walks into the room. I can suddenly understand what he's thinking. I snap myself out of it. "How do you know my name?" He asks.

"You're Carlisle?" I say.

"I don't know how I know your name. I don't know how I got here. I don't understand anything right now."

"Is your throat burning, by any chance?" He asks me.

"A little." I say.

"Enough to control?" He asks.

"Yes…"

"You are a vampire, and you need to hunt." He says. I finally realize it's midnight.

**Carlisle's POV**

I have to talk to Esme about this. There could be someone besides Bella with self-control. This is amazing. It's rare.

"Take her hunting."

"I will." Esme says.

"I think she has a power." I say.

"What do you think it is?"

"Self-control."

"Like Bella?"

"Exactly."

**Sara's POV**

"And who are you?" Esme asks me. (Yeah, I know people's names, it's weird.)

"I'm Sara. Wouldn't you know? Don't vampires like, know people's names?"

She looks shocked.

"No. I think you might have more than just self-control. You know what to say and when. This is an extremely rare gift. It only happens twice in every hundred years."

She gets a worried expression. I read what she's thinking. _We have to hide her from the Volturi. They'll try to find her. They'll get her on their side._

"What's the Volturi?" I ask.

"You can read minds, too?"

"What's. The. Volturi?" I ask sharper.

"Vampire law enforcers. Power hungry. Looking for vampires with rare and useful gifts. We have to protect you." She replies.

"So when are we hunting?"

…_..time jump….._

I strain to keep up, but I just can't. I thought Newborns were faster. (I read that in Carlisle's mind.) Esme's thoughts concern me. _What if something went wrong with the transformation? Maybe she'll be this way forever._ I get really worried.

…_..time jump….._

"You couldn't keep up?" Carlisle asks.

"I tried really hard. I don't know what's wrong. Esme was thinking something went wrong with the transformation." I say.

"That hardly ever happens. The chances are one to a million that that's what happened." He says.

He looks at me hard. Straight in the eyes. He notices something. My contacts? Vampires have improved sight. He should be able to tell.

"Are you wearing contacts?" He asks.

"Yes. I wear red ones all the time to scare the boys. It totally works." I say.

"How old were you when I changed you?" He asks concerned.

"Thirteen."

He sighs with relief.

"That's just barely a teenager. The Voulturi will kill any vampire under teenager years. Anyway, take out your contacts please."

I take them out. He looks at me, shocked.

**Carlisle's POV**

One eye is red and one is brown, how could this happen?

"It only worked halfway through your body."

She looks stunned.

**Sara's POV**

"Only halfway. How?"

"I don't know. I'll have to look into it, but I'll let you know once I find something." He says.


End file.
